


Solutions

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, Medication, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scat, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, What Have I Done, only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony helps Peter to solve certain inconveniences...





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Fill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905205) by [Canis_Minor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor). 



> Basically that's what I thought of as a continuation of "Iron Fill" but it can as well be read as a stand-alone fic. The only thing you need to know is that Peter has the head of an Iron Man figure stuck inside his ass because... reasons and Tony helps him to get it out again. Although they kinda forget about this task.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Scat  
> Don't read this if that's not your cup of tea. But normally it isn't mine either.

"Mr... Mr Stark," Peter panted and bucked his hips when he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. "But what if it won‘t go out?"

"It‘s only a small piece, you don‘t have to worry," Tony answered and wiped his fingers that were covered with Peter‘s come on a flannel.

"But..."

"Well then... When was the last time you‘ve been on the toilet?"

"Um... You mean...? When was the last time that I..." Peter stuttered and turned his gaze away from the older man.

"You have to tell me if you want me to help you. It‘s not bad or disgusting," Tony said and softly reached for Peter‘s hand.

"About three hours ago... I don‘t know how long it‘ll take until I have to go again," Peter murmured and his eyes rested on their linked fingers, clearly realizing the twitch that went through Tony‘s.

"Well... I could give you something if you want to speed things up a little bit so to speak," Tony explained and did Peter imagine it or had his pupils dilated during the last few words.

"I think... Yes, that might help," Peter agreed and Tony got up from the bed to return with a glass of water and a blister with two little pills a few moments later.

 

 

****

 

 

"Mr Stark... I don‘t feel so good," Peter suddenly murmured and rubbed his stomach. Both men sat next to each other on the sofa in Tony‘s living room, waiting for the medicine to operate.

"I think it’s better if I go to the bathroom..."

"Oh no, Peter. It‘s way too early, I know these pills, you can stay with me a little longer, I‘m sure," Tony replied and the twitching in his fingers from before was back. Like _anticipation_...

"All right, if you s-... No," Peter suddenly screamed when a cramp shot right through his stomach, showing him that he couldn’t wait even one second.

He already wanted to jump off the sofa when he felt Tony‘s hand closing around his upper arm, hindering him from leaving the room.

"Come here, I‘ll help you," the older man murmured huskily and pulled Peter into his lap. He removed his hand from his arm and instead used it to rub almost soothing circles over his belly. "Just stay with me," he whispered and slipped his other hand inside Peter‘s sweatpants and briefs to let one finger circle around his hole.

"God... I..." Peter groaned and arched his back.

"Just let go, I know that you want to. And I want you to as well. Right here," Tony whispered and dipped the tip of his forefinger past Peter‘s sphincter.

"I‘m going to..." the younger man almost moaned and Tony could feel the first drops of hot shit running along his finger, soaking into the black fabric of Peter‘s boxer shorts.

"Yes... Yes, just let go," Tony sighed and the hand he‘d used to rub over the skin of Peter‘s belly, now firmly pressed against it, urging him to get the release he so desperately wanted.

Another spurt spread inside Peter‘s shorts until he suddenly couldn’t hold it back any longer and gave in to his urge.

Even more waves of shit gushed out of him, into his trousers and against Tony‘s hand that he still hadn‘t pulled back.

Peter slumped forward, resting in the strong hold of the older man‘s arms, listening to his ragged breathing that showed that he was anything but turned off.

Peter could feel his erection pressing into his hips and suddenly every new explosion of shit in his pants seemed to go right to his own cock as well, letting it stir inside his dripping pants.

"Fuck," Tony moaned and pulled his hand out of Peter‘s briefs when the spurts of diarrhea slowly became fewer and fewer. His fingers were wet and covered with chunky feaces that ran along his skin.

Not caring that he only intensified the mess they’d already created, Tony used his dirty hand to open his and Peter‘s trousers to pull their throbbing erections out of them. He closed his shit-slick fingers around both of their cocks and stroked them up and down in a fast and relentless rhythm.

Copious drops of milky precome constantly leaked out of their dicks, mixing with the brown liquid that now covered their erections as well.

"Oh God," Peter moaned and his hips jerked involuntarily, pushing the shit in his trousers against the older man‘s legs.

He dug his nails into Tony‘s shoulders and came with a strangled cry, his come spurting over their soiled clothes and skin.

Even more turned on by seeing Peter‘s orgasm rush through him, Tony exchanged the hand he‘d closed around their cocks with his other one and instead brought the come and shit dripping digits to his mouth.

He parted his lips, dipping the tips of his fingers inside and the taste of _Peter_ on his tongue combined with the pumping movements of his other hand, were finally enough to push him over the edge as well.

"Mr Stark," Peter panted a few seconds later and shifted on the older man‘s lap.

"Well that was... But what about..."

"Oh, you mean about this little culprit?" Tony asked and presented a small round object that he must have pulled out of Peter‘s pants without him noticing.

"I‘m sure we can put your toy together again after a little cleaning. But probably don‘t try to use it like this again. Although I liked the outcome," he smirked and pulled Peter in for a filthy kiss.


End file.
